


Use Somebody

by magicbunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbunny/pseuds/magicbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said that Louis Tomlinson is an innocent, childish guy who  doesn’t know how to use somebody?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Somebody

Harry was still in daze from the bright lights of the set when his arm was seized in iron grip on his way back stage. He was pulled in a dark corner where his lips were immediately assaulted by bruising kisses. The aggression in the kiss doesn’t make it any less warm and Harry just knew who his captor is. Those tender lips, how ever rude they kiss, are still as soft as always. But this isn’t right, kissing him or being kiss by him in the open like this isn’t right. They can’t get caught. Even though he himself doesn’t want to lose the other’s warmth he willed himself to push the older one away

"What the hell are you doing?" the curly haired hush scolded trying to sound as annoyed as he could

The tan boy’s grip tightened that it made the younger wince. He leaned to hiss on Harry’s ear

"Why? Afraid your boyfriend will see us?" Harry felt the other’s hatred as he spat those words, giving special venom to the word ‘boyfriend’

"What are you talking about? Don’t tell me you believe in those ‘Gryles’ stuffs from the internet now. Come on Lou. I don’t react like that with ‘ELOUnor’" the Cheshire lad rolled his eyes and this gained humorless laughter

"Oh yeah right. You just sulked around and started not talking to me until I needed to creep up to your bed and pin you down to make you listen to me. That’s a winning attitude Styles" the older reminded him of the first time he heard about Louis’ girlfriend. Harry glared at him softly with a frown

"That doesn’t justify you doing this. You know, practically getting us caught"

Louis’ lips curved to a smirk and his hand travelled down to hold on to the younger’s waist instead as he land another kiss on those lips

"Wouldn’t this make things easier?" his lips instantly slipped past the curly haired’s cheeks to whisper in his ear

”..and don’t you compare ‘Gryles’ and ‘ELOUnor’, because ELOUnor is real, unless you’re implying that you’ll get real with Nick Grimshaw. Which you know I won’t let you do…” Louis’ arm snaked around the younger’s middle in seconds and he pulled their lower regions closer. With the right pressure on the right places he drew his desired whimper of pleasure from the Cheshire lad and then he’s back to muttering

”. You are mine.. Everything in you is mine. Especially your lips. No one is allowed to kiss you but me. Remember that”

Harry licked his lips and mirrored the predatory look on the older’s face as he teased

"Don’t go all dominant on me. We both know how you love bottoming for me."

Little laughter of amusement escaped the Doncaster lad’s lips once more as he said

"Yeah, that’s the reason why I keep you, remember? My girlfriend can’t fuck me hard as you do, baby"

Louis finally pulled away the same time as they heard the applause signaling the end of the show. The Doncaster lad beamed that smile of his which is overly innocent as if nothing just happened as he said jovially

"See you later baby cakes" and he winked before walking away with the smile permanently plastered on his face the entire day.

And that’s how the Doncaster lad says ‘Let’s fuck later’. Harry smiled to himself. Who said that Louis Tomlinson is an innocent, childish guy who doesn’t know how to use somebody? He’s using Harry and the younger just let him. After all, whatever the Doncaster lad do the curly haired still loves him.

That night Harry can’t sleep. He knew it’s better to rest and just let the Doncaster lad wake him up when he arrives but he can’t and he just lay there, stark naked under the cover, pretending to be asleep as he waits for the door to creak open. When it finally did he continued his pretense till he heard his room door opening followed by footsteps along with clothes rustling and the articles hitting the floor. Nothing new, just the casual drill. Curly is given a queue, he’ll wait naked, Louis would come and strip, they get on it, and Louis is gone by morning. Just like normal fuck buddies. He felt the bed dip and he waited until warm hands started trailing his cold flesh. It trailed his side from his upper body down to his thigh and he could hear the smirk on the other’s tone as he spoke

"You are ready as usual, aren’t you?"

"And so are you"

Harry turned to lay on his back and to face Louis, who shifted so he is on his fours, trapping the younger completely. They are both under the blanket with the city lights outside which escaped the curtains as their only illumination. As they stared, the dim seems to highlight each other’s every features in their eyes. Louis leaned down and started to shower Harry’s neck with his painfully burning kisses. The curly haired’s hands wrapped around his neck to pull him down, wanting the Doncaster’s feather-light kisses to leave bruises as proofs that everything that’ll happen is real. Harry likes it whenever Louis leaves something to let him know it isn’t all a dream. The younger’s hands then begun to move down till he felt soft thin material which he played with as he teased the other by tugging playfully on the waistband as he murmured between pleasured gasps

"You left a single piece on. Why don’t we take it off?"

Harry was about to pull it off when hands stopped his and the older halt his kissing to whisper to him

"Let’s not have sex tonight"

The Cheshire lad’s eyes widen and he was frozen in there. Is this what he is dreading? The day Louis gets tired of him and he’ll finally end their little game? He tried not to stutter when he blankly asked

"But why?"

Louis snickered as he rolled off the Cheshire lad and settled to lay curled beside the younger

"Sometimes I think you only want me for sex" the Doncaster lad said jokingly

"I should be the one thinking that" Harry’s dire tone made the older to turn seriously wondering

"What?" the older sat with his back against the headboard. Harry turned his back at him as he lowly said in bland tone

"You said it yourself you keep me because your girlfriend can’t fuck you the way you want" even though he tried hard to keep his tone neutral the pain in it just couldn’t be hidden especially from someone who knew him as well, or maybe even better than he knew himself. Louis turned his head to look at him. The darkness only permitting him to see the younger’s silhouette. He wanted to hold Harry but is afraid of how fragile he looks right there and then so he chose to just speak, but making sure he use a safe tone. Hesitant but awfully dripping with concern, he asked carefully

"You don’t seriously think I’m using you that way, right?"

It didn’t even take a full second before a controlled outburst of frustration from the curly haired erupted as response. But it is fairly clear that he is irritated to himself and the situation more than to Louis

"You know I don’t know. Damn it! Why are we even having this talk?"

This didn’t deliver the exact message Harry wanted Louis to take a hint on. Instead of cutting off the conversation Louis thought of explaining himself straight out

"Ok. Let me get straight to the point then. Honestly, I’m like this because I want to inch my way to an apology" the Doncaster lad stated in resigned tone

"Is this your way of ending us? By saying you’re sorry and other bullshit like ‘it’s not you it’s me’ ?" Harry mocked, hating where the talk is heading. If Louis wanted to end it then he just have to say it and leave„ he must leave before Harry breaks down. Because even though the Cheshire lad admits he won’t know what to do if Louis leaves him, he isn’t really fond of the idea of the older staying because of pity. If he is to stay he must stay for the right reasons.

"No! No! If there is something I won’t do that’s end things with us. I want you to be by my side forever. What I’m sorry for is your arm. It’ll bruise again and for… calling Larry loads of bullshit."

Hearing this, Harry lay on his back and started staring at the ceiling. He cleared his throat of tears he try to suppress. His voice came out raspier than it usually is already

"Tell me about it"

Louis took a breather before he started his litany of clarification

"Well, those Gryles post are really taking their toll on me. I know and I tell myself I must ignore them and all because they aren’t real but it’s hard to do that. Then I thought of how hard it must have been for you. I kind of hated myself thinking what pain I put you through all these time…”

In this part Harry wormed his way to Louis’ side, his arm taking it’s place around the other’s middle giving a light squeeze and the older just smiled understanding that as he continued

"…When I’m just easing my headache through the Gryles mines, here comes Eleanor to complete my miserable day. She walked in yelling as if I’m some hearing impaired person and shrieking about my fans who bash her, all the Larry around and blah blah blah~ . Really, sometimes I just want to put duct tape on her mouth. Especially when she started bad mouthing us, you to be specific…"

Louis tried not to chuckle when he heard the younger mutter a muffled ‘bitch’

"… In the middle of the feat someone twitted about Larry and she goes on with ‘See? These crazy fans of yours are so obsessed with your little bromance’ blah blah~ And I just needed to shut her up. So in rage I twitted something I regret up to now and I’ll forever do. I didn’t delete it because I’m pretty sure someone print screened it the moment I twitted it and they’ll just have more reasons to press me into guilty if I did so. And even with all the hating I’ve got that time all I ever think is what you’ll say about it. How will you feel about that? The whole world could go hate me but you, I won’t last a day if you get upset with me. So I really want to make up with you but I have no idea how. Frustrations then jealousy. I’m really messed up. I’m afraid you won’t like me anymore because of all the mess I’ve made myself into"

Louis’ arms are around the younger’s shoulders also serving as pillows as Harry’s limbs are all over the Doncaster lad clinging like a squid with lesser arms to seize the older. The curly haired buried his face on the other’s side as he spoke in sleep-laced tone

"Idiot, you don’t have to worry about a thing. You are always perfect to me. Let’s just sleep if you don’t want sex, Mr. Romantic" Harry teased as he got himself comfortable for a shut eye. He felt the vibration caused by giggles of the tan boy who pressed a kiss on his mops of curls

"Ok, let’s get to sleep"

"Good night. I love you" Harry knew he’s taking chances. Louis says I love you in the end of every phone call but never brave enough to say it in his face. After that kind of conversation maybe he’ll have his luck

"Umhh~ I know. Goodnight Hazza" and that’s all he had. This sort of disappointments aren’t really new to him so he just let out a sigh and let himself fall asleep in the arms of the man he had fallen so deeply in love with.

The pang of dejection brought about by the cold empty space beside him in the cold of the morning is something of the norm as well. With or without that talk it’ll always end the same. He just let out a breath as he decide to stay in bed for the rest of the morning. Today is like a little holiday to them. They have not much to do till the night’s event. The crew would be preparing and they must be resting anyway so a little more of sleep isn’t illegal. His sleep-hazed eyes caught sight of the colored piece of paper sticking from his plain white lamp shade with scribbles in familiar print.

'Call me the moment you open your eyes baby cakes'

Quite weird, Louis isn’t one for early morning calls. He takes sleeping his highest privilege especially in days like this. But we are talking about Louis Tomlinson here, weird is just another norm. And hearing that voice first thing in the morning isn’t really that bad. He felt for his phone under the pillow and dialed

"Took you awhile to wake up, sleeping beauty. I’ve been waiting for ages." the boy on the other line greeted with such vitality

"You’re in good mood. Early rise? What’s with the haste of hearing my lovely voice?" Harry chuckled feeling good vibes starting his day

"I just want to say I love you first thing in the morning. Thought that’ll keep you fuelled for the day"

Harry rolled to his side smiling but not with faint gloom

"I love you too. But that must have been way better if you say it personally" he said slowly

"Then why don’t you turn around and I’ll say it again"

The words stirred him full awake and alert. He quickly jumped out of bed and faced the door in time that it opened to reveal a casually dressed Louis Tomlinson smiling as he said words loud and clear for the whole room to hear

"Good morning baby cakes. I love you"

They put down their phones in synch as they didn’t let go of each other’s gaze. Harry smiled genuinely happy. For the first time Louis said it, face to face. He haven’t really cared and he would go on blindly be it getting used by Louis or sincerely being loved by the Doncaster lad. Harry would just continue pouring his heart for the older and trust him to at least care about what he feels. It’s enough for him that Louis wouldn’t leave him, for the Doncaster lad to reciprocate the feeling would be just a bonus.

end

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:Just something to get by while I’m having author’s block on other planned fics.. It’s messy and totally unplanned… well a feew comments would surely go to my heart.. Love~


End file.
